Cartons for enclosing and dispensing articles are known. Many such cartons are formed from a blank that is partially erected as a tubular sleeve and is loaded from either or both ends with articles, such as bottles or cans. The ends of the loaded carton are sealed, and the package is transported to a retail establishment for sale to end users. An end user will often store such a package on a shelf in a pantry or a refrigerator, and will then use the carton as a dispenser for dispensing one or more articles at a time. Many cartons include detachable sections to facilitate opening and retrieving the articles. However, certain of the articles may be difficult to access, particularly after the carton has been partially emptied. To access such articles, the user may have to tilt the carton to cause articles to roll toward the opening or may need to reach far inside the opening of the carton. These access methods may be inconvenient or impossible in the areas where the packages are stored.
What is needed, therefore, is a dispensing aid that facilitates convenient access to each of the articles in a carton.